Portgas D Luffy
by The Dark Crimson Blood
Summary: Portgas D. Luffy; the blood sister of Portgas D. Ace, yet she was treated differently since she was the murderer of Portgas D. Rouge. Let's watch as she makes new relations with unexpected people.
1. Cannon

**Notice: My computer absolutely hates me, so the schedule's a mess; just know whatever Saturday I say I'll update things, those things will either be uploaded anytime from that Saturday before the next... If that made any sense... Thanks for reading :)?**

**Notice#2: This story has been rewritten, unless you want it to make no sense whatsoever, I'd advise you re-read... Only if you want to... D:**

**Author**: _The Dark Crimson Blood  
_**Story Title****_:_**Portgas D. Luffy  
**Chapter Title:** Cannon  
**Genres:** Family/Hurt comfort  
**Main Character(s):** Luffy/Ace/Trafalgar  
**Summary: **Portgas D. Luffy; the blood sister of Portgas D. Ace, yet she was treated differently since she was the murderer of Portgas D. Rouge. Let's watch as she makes new relations with unexpected people.  
**Words**: 1,097

* * *

A boy who couldn't be any older than five was sitting on the couch next to his mother; he loved sitting on his mother's lap, but now, he couldn't. The woman was pregnant with his younger brother, and that took up all the room; he was left with crossed arms and a pout.

"Mother, you should just get rid of the baby. If you're avoiding having it for so long, it means you hate it." Ace said angrily; sinking back when he received a frown and a disapproving look from his mother, he frowned just as she did, really, he hated that baby.

"Ace… You know I can't do that; he's my baby, and you're little brother." She replied softly, patting her son's head; "The baby can be born next week; when the marines finally leave for good, okay?"

Ace wasn't stupid; his mother had been holding this baby for over a year now, it couldn't be healthy; "Then, what'll happen to you, mother?" He asked, falling into his mother's touch and trying to get closer to her; he honestly loved his mother; who was soft and gentle and kind…

She was always so happy, especially around father… So, why was she smiling so sadly now? Why was she looking at him with sad eyes?

She opened her mouth and spoke to him and at that very second; it was as if time froze.

"Why… Why the hell are you letting a baby kill you? You should just get rid of it and everything will go back to normal, we'd all be happy that way; I wouldn't be alone that way! Don't let him kill you." Ace yelled angrily, staring at her with frustrated eyes that thought his opinion was correct.

"I can't Ace, I just can't do that." She replied with eyes equally as hard as hit, she wasn't changing her mind; this was her decision, and she could only hope that this child's life would be okay. "This can't be prevented, Ace."

"I'll die."

* * *

Dressed in black clothing; Portgas D. Ace stood in front of a grave that read 'Portgas D. Rouge' he bent down and placed a single red hibiscus on the gravestone; his mother ad loved those. His mother had died, and it was all because of that child, who was lying in his grandfather's arms. The child in his grandfather's arm who was giggling,

Giggling, of all god damn things to do at a grave.

"Why the hell are you laughing, you just killed your own mother; murderer!" Ace yelled, inwardly he knew the baby wouldn't understand; and would be confused, but he was angry and it was this child's fault. He successfully caused the giggles coming from his 'brother's' mouth to stop completely and before he knew it, the baby started sniveling; large tear drops began to fall out of its eyes and loud cries left its mouth.

The only reply he got from his grandfather was a disapproving frown, surprisingly; he wasn't hit over the head like he usually was for outbreaks like this. He scoffed and turned away from the extremely annoying child; "You're disgusting, you should just die; monster"

The baby only cried even harder.

* * *

At five years old, that same child found out that she caused her mother's death. She had been sitting on the board walk; reading a letter Makino had handed to her, amazingly, it had her name on it.

It was from the mother she never met

Portgas D. Rouge. She, Portgas D. Luffy seemed to have caused her mother's death and left her brother without a family. She had never cried so hard in her life; here she had thought she was lonely when the one suffering was her brother.

"I'm selfish, I'm—" She was cut off as she remembered something, it was dark; but she heard someone say something to her-  
_You're disgusting, you should just die; monster_

She completely agreed with whoever told her that as a baby; it was too bad she couldn't remember his or her face…

She swore she'd apologize to her brother someday, and whoever else she burdened by being born.

The next week she met a red haired man who went by the name 'Shanks' he was a cheerful person, honestly; and always seemed to be like that. Luffy was fascinated by the stories he told her about his adventures; it almost made her completely forget how lonely she felt to return to the same house every day, alone.

Being friends with him made her forget her problems; she'd even eaten a devil fruit- even it was on accident! Then things took a turn for the worse when mountain bandits barged into the bar, they ended up boasting and then soaking Shanks when they found out they didn't have any beer left.

Luffy had never been angrier to see them laughing  
_'Why the hell are you laughing-'_

"Why the heck are you laughing" She had yelled no matter how they tried to explain to her; she decided that it pissed her off. The next time she saw those mountain bandits she yelled at them; and they kidnapped her, she was nearly drowned due to her inability to swim.

Shanks lost her arm, and then she remembered all the things she was guilty for

_The murder of her own mother, and now Shank's loss of his left arm._

Once again, she cried; she felt helpless, useless, like the burden she was.

Then; he gave her his hat.

And the problems seemed to have gone away again.


	2. The Beginning

******Notice:My computer absolutely hates me, so the schedule's a mess; just know whatever Saturday I say I'll update things, those things will either be uploaded anytime from that Saturday before the next... If that made any sense... Thanks for reading :)?**

**Notice#2: This story has been rewritten, unless you want it to make no sense whatsoever, I'd advise you re-read... Only if you want to... D:Story Title**:

**Author**: _The Dark Crimson Blood  
_**Story Title**_**:** _Portgas D. Luffy  
**Chapter Title:** Human Sling Shot  
**Genres:** Family/Hurt comfort  
**Main Character(s):** Luffy/Ace/Trafalgar  
**Summary: **Portgas D. Luffy; the blood sister of Portgas D. Ace, yet she was treated differently since she was the murderer of Portgas D. Rouge. Let's watch as she makes new relations with unexpected people.  
** Words**: 1,459

* * *

A seven year old Luffy sat in the base of a tree; hands lazily thrown behind her head as she contemplated what happened the previous day, when she had finally escaped the wolves at the bottom of that… Whatever it was, they had jumped her again; and this time she thought she really would die- but then she had yelled.

She knew it wasn't just any yell, it was a yell that was strong enough to draw out some force within her that made the wolves be knocked down, unconscious for some reason. It hadn't exactly been fun for her to climb out afterwards; she had been tired and ready to pass out any second the moment she got back.

Though, now; still a bit tired, she wanted to know just what that force was; she had seen Shanks use it once, and he had called it… Haki? Yeah that was it, Haki; so then, what kind of Haki did she have? She hoped it wasn't weak- maybe it was stronger than Shanks'!

She wanted to be strong, like Shanks; so maybe if she trained harder and tried to force her Haki out; maybe she could get stronger and Ace would befriend her! Yeah, that would work perfectly. This way she could practice with her devil fruit abilities too.

Smiling, she stood up and brushed herself off before shooting off.

The very next week, she was later seen holding onto one tree with her right arm and the other with her left arm; she smiled even wider as she stepped back far enough before burring her feet into the ground, waiting a few minutes before a large bird came into view. Without hesitation, she jumped out of the ground her feet had been previously planted into and proceeded to sling shot herself across self across the same trench she had fallen into- thanks to Ace.

In midair, she flew right next to the surprised bird for a few seconds before she reached out and grabbed; slamming into the ground seconds later and leaving a Luffy shaped hole in the earth. Laughing, she jumped up; completely and utterly unharmed besides a few scrapes and bruises. The bird was dead, and would be enough for lunch; considering it was bigger than she was.

Her training for the past week had defiantly paid off.

-  
Portgas D. Ace was confused, completely and utterly confused as he walked peacefully down a trail he normally went on to catch and kill his lunch; for once, Sabo walked by his side now that he was sure a certain threat wouldn't bother him.

A threat that had stopped following him for a whole seven days, which was pretty amazing considering how much Luffy seemed to enjoy laughing like an idiot and following him despite how much Ace had tried to kill the younger.

Maybe she gave up, and at this thought; he scoffed. 'Figures' he said to himself; unknowingly stopping at the ditch he had cut the bridge at, causing a certain child to plummet to their death at. Truthfully, it was kind of lonely now that Luffy had stopped following him.

But he would never admit that he missed it.

"Hey Ace, what's that?" His companion asked, successfully snapping Ace out of his thoughts and diverting his attention to some idiot flying through the air and grabbing a rather large bird that could probably feed the both of them- and then the same idiot pummeled towards the ground and slammed into the earth.

"What an idiot" Ace muttered; having no idea who it was.

"Think he's dead?" Sabo asked from his side as they watched the hole for a few seconds before whoever it was shot up, and started laughing- laughing, for god's sake.

Noticing, realizing just who it was; Ace shook himself out of the temporary shock, "Keep walking, Sabo; we need to find something to eat." He wasn't surprised to see Sabo obey and continue following him after a few curious glances to the idiot on the other side.

Luffy had repeated her previous actions over and over again until she finally stopped; obviously tired considering the fact she was covered in sweat and dirt; a little bit of blood too. Wiping her forehead, she turned to the large pile of dead birds she collected; staring at them blankly, she didn't know how to cook them…

She decided to take them back to Dandan, she could help; though she wouldn't get to eat as much… Would it be okay to eat them raw?

Probably not.

After another minute of thinking, she eventually began to carry them back to the base; she didn't want her precious meat to rot.

Luckily Dandan was the first person she saw; "Oba-san! Cook this up for me!" Luffy demanded with a cocky smile, her arms crossed and her feet standing shoulder with apart. "Don't order me around brat—Where the hell did you get all that?" She asked, angrily at first before anger turned into pure confusion.

"Well ya see, I sling shot myself across this hugeeee gap and grabbed whatever birds I could, it was so much fun! I thought I was gonna die when I got a little close to the edge and it crumbled; but I didn't, so it was okay. Anyway, I can't eat all this; so if you cook it up for me and give me some wood, I'll share with everyone."

"Sling Shot? Birds? Gaps? What the hell!" Dandan yelled, and Luffy couldn't tell whether it was amazement or disbelief;

"Do we have a deal?"

"Fine" the woman sighed in recognition, calling two of her men to help carry and cook the meet; it didn't take long for it to be done, it took thirty minutes tops; and when it was, Luffy dove in and grabbed all the meat she could; shoving it into her mouth and taking from others.

Unfortunately, it was gone too soon for her liking; but she left anyway, feeling as if she had eaten enough for now. She never realized there was a pair of eyes watching her as she left.

Dandan owed her wood; she thought as she continued her lazy walk through the forest, staring up at the sky and not exactly paying attention to where she was going. A satisfied yawn exited through her mouth as she walked; trying to find the perfect location. She planned on making a fort, a fort all to herself where she was in charge and no one could boss her around.

Not only that, but she could train freely that way.

Gramps wouldn't get in her way anymore either; with that annoying fist 'o love of his….

She sighed, reaching the area she had previously been training in; a target was set up and there were at least five fallen trees. She jumped up into one of the trees and shifted so she was lying against the trunk comfortably; she closed her eyes and let sleep overtake her.

It wasn't even dinner time yet.

Around an hour later her eyes snapped open and she back flipped out of the tree just as it fell; had she still been in it she would've gone through the rather painful experience of falling with the tree and having hundreds of branches scrape across her skin- maybe even impaling her as she was sent painfully towards the ground.

She wasn't sure how she had managed though, or how she had sensed that in the first place.

Shaking it off; she turned to glare at whoever was cutting at the tree she had been sleeping- or at least trying to sleep in.

"What was that for?!" She yelled at man who seemed just as equally surprised as she was angry.

"Where did you come from?"

.


	3. Kuro

**Author**: _The Dark Crimson Blood_  
**Story Title**: Portgas D. Luffy  
**Chapter Title**: Kuro  
**Genres:** Angst/Hurt comfort  
**Main Character(s):** Luffy/Ace/Trafalgar  
**Summary: **Portgas D. Luffy; the blood sister of Portgas D. Ace, yet she was treated differently since she was the murderer of Portgas D. Rouge. Let's watch as she makes new relations with unexpected people.  
**Words**: 1,446

* * *

Honestly, I love all my reviewers; but I'm gonna reply to two each time starting now, that way I don't feel bad when I don't reply to any of you. It's like, what if they hate me if I don't reply D:**  
Trafalgar-Sev**: Yeah, I won't be having Ace fall for Luffy, (he doesn't even know she's a girl yet) Luffy will be falling for someone else…:3 Thanks for reviewing! :D-

**KitsuneNaru:** Nope! Ace doesn't know she's his sister, and right now she doesn't know either. Thanks for reviewing J

* * *

_ "What was that for?!" She yelled at man who seemed just as equally surprised as she was angry._

_"Where'd you come from?"_

"From that tree that you so kindly cut down, jerk." Luffy said, pouting as she crossed her arms

"Sorry—"

_(Luffy:7/Ace&Sabo:11)  
_  
"Well ya coulda checked, I was nappin' ya know?" Luffy responded poorly, not noticing a bird dive bombing for her, as if trying to go for her bright straw hat.

"Watch-" the man cried uselessly, interrupted for a second time as she stepped out of the way at the last second- which caused the bird to hit the ground and lie paralyzed in shock for a few seconds before flying off crookedly.

"For what?" She asked, confused;

"How did you do that, child; did the bird entered your range of vision?"

"What bird?"

"Little boy, could you possibly possess Haki?"

"Yeah, but you're kinda deterring from the conversation here. Wait- how did you know I had Haki?"

'Slow' the man thought, but still; he was surprised. Someone this young having Haki, and it was already to such an advanced point? It was unheard of; but it was also an opportunity. "What's your name, child?"

"Portgas D. Luffy!" Luffy said slowly, but showing more excitement in the end; announcing herself as a 'Portgas' truly left a bad taste on her tongue.  
"I'm Kuro; it's a pleasure to meet you. How would you reply if I offered to train you, Luffy-san?" The man said with a smile; she was a 'D' and D's were meant to be sent out into the world and change everything. He would love to see what were to happen if he were to unlock her potential early?

It certainly would be quite the sight to see.

"Really mister? Thanks!" The child replied, looking up at him with wide innocent eyes brimmed with happiness and…

_Guilt_

_Sorrow_

_Misery_

He didn't ask why, but he felt it was unnatural; for this child of all people.

Frowning slightly, he told the child to follow him; yes, he would be the one to bring out this child's true potential.

It was dawn, the sun had barely risen and yet Luffy wasn't sleeping; instead she found herself lying on her back as she panted heavily, trying to catch the massive amounts of oxygen she needed to breathe right now; they had been going on for hours now, and they still hadn't stopped.

Her whole body was sore, and she felt her conscious wavering; but like the man had said, how did she ever expect to become pirate king if she just gave up like that? She pushed herself to her feet slowly, wobbling every movement until she was finally standing- hunched over in exhaustion, but still standing.

The man said that training would be hell, but she would become strong; so she had accepted while knowing of the consequences, she knew she needed to do this.

"That's enough for now, I'll give you a five hour break. You're weak; weak must rest?" He replied bluntly pushing her off to the direction of the mountain base; "Go,"

"But—"

"Go rest up and decided whether or not you want to come back later; okay?" She nodded, pushing her limits and running back towards the base; only to pass out on the doorstep when she reached it

She was asleep before her head hit the ground.

The first thing she registered when she woke up was the throbbing pain in her head- and the second thing was how heavy her body felt. "Hey, how long was I out?" She asked the boy, Ace; who only rolled over and ignored her.

Sighing, she stood up; forcing every movement as she used the wall to maneuver herself to the door- only to come face to face with Dougra.

"'Morning" she said, as if she wasn't currently using inanimate objects to keep her balance.

"Go back to bed, you're exhausted."

"How long have I been out?" She asked, ignoring him completely and asking the same question she had asked Ace; "Four hours, it's eight in the morning."

"I gotta go get something to eat; I have to go back in an hour too." She sighed; ignoring whatever else she was asked as she pushed back Dougra and headed out the door. Food always helped her regain her strength; this way she wouldn't be going to train in a dead exhausted state.

Once again, she was standing in front of the man who was showing her a glimpse of hell again; in the form of training.

The terrain they were on was different; he said something about them being somewhere call the Grey Terminal…. It was grey all right, there was no source of wild life and there was trash, everywhere.

"I'll be throwing projectiles at you today; from multiple directions, and since the last part of your sensory haki training; you'll be blindfolded.

That would explain why he was currently tying a black cloth around her eyes, preventing her from seeing.

"Now, what should the safe word be?"

"Shanks!"

"Sure" he said, ruffling her hatless head; she had left her hat in a safe place where it couldn't get pierced or 'injured'. It was back at the mountain base.

"Okay, start"

The first projectile that came at her wasn't dodged correctly, she moved to the right; when the easier direction was to go either up or down; considering the object was a long pipe.

She bounced back up though and dodged the second object with a swift move of the head, which surprised him; considering she hadn't been able to dodge a pipe.

Speeding up now, he threw multiple shards of glass at her their blunt ends aiming straight for her; she evaded them with small movements- and he smiled, she was already this powerful… He loved it. It was amazing, interesting, exciting.

Before he knew it she was dodging everything; and so efficiently too, with as little movement as possible. Deciding to take his 'experiment' a step further; he grabbed a metal pipe that had previously been thrown, swinging at her multiple times and smiling even more when she dodged successfully; though her moves were clumsy and she seemed to be tiring herself out… No, she had to be trained harder; she's a D! She should be able to do this by now!

Luffy fell down, rolling to the side and only missing the incoming pipe by a centimeter; she kept moving though, if she stopped now she was dead- she'd be hit and it'd be all over. If she gave up now, would never be able to face Ace and befriend him, she'd never be able to give Shanks back his hat as the pirate king….

She barely dodged the next attack, yes; she needed this training. She would pass; she would get stronger and stronger and stronger and even stronger than that! Ace would respect her; she wouldn't be alone anymore! She'd be able to stand up to Garp, she wouldn't be the crybaby Ace said she was all the time!

With burning determination, she forced herself up; finding energy and new confidence where there was none, she distanced herself but even that didn't seem to be enough, because the hits were getting faster and rougher.

She had to do this though, she had to prove Ace wrong and she had to prove Garp, Dandan, and all those other mountain bandits wrong! She moved a bit faster with every step.

Getting frustrated; he swung even harder and faster, he couldn't hear his own ragged excited breaths or her confused and fast paced ones

He never heard her say the safe word 'Shanks' and the pole successfully whammed into her head and she was unconscious in an instant.

Whoops.


	4. Harboring of Secrets

**Author**: _The Dark Crimson Blood_  
**Story Title**: Portgas D. Luffy  
**Chapter Title: **Harboring of Secrets  
**Genres:** Family/Hurt comfort  
**Main Character(s):** Luffy/Ace/Trafalgar  
**Summary: **Portgas D. Luffy; the blood sister of Portgas D. Ace, yet she was treated differently since she was the murderer of Portgas D. Rouge. Let's watch as she makes new relations with unexpected people.**  
Words**: 1,794  
Review replies:  
Lover's Red Rose: How did you know that D: People keep managing to guess what I have planned… ;w; good job, thanks for reviewingJ  
Its,FQ: Yup, she knows she's Rouge's daughter. As for the Kuro guy, you'll have to guess for now :D thanks for reviewing!

* * *

_He never heard her say the safe word 'Shanks' and the pole successfully whammed into her head and she was unconscious in an instant._

_Whoops._

Damnit, he had gotten too carried away. He dropped the pipe and wiped the sweat away from his forehead. He stared down at her for a few seconds before crouching and removing the black blindfold from around her eyes; that were still wide and open- despite her unconscious state. He closed them for her and checked for any injuries.

She was fine besides the minor scrapes, bruises, and cuts- if you ignored the fact that her damned head was bleeding. Didn't she eat a devil fruit? She was made of rubber, and the weapon had been blunt; had it not? Frown deepening, he picked the pipe back up and examined the end that had mercilessly whammed into her head, it was sharp.

The wound didn't seem to be too bad; it wasn't deep, but someone with at least some medical experience would need to wrap it… Maybe if he just left the child on the outside of the mountain base… Yeah, that would work…

_Again _Luffy found herself waking with a dead stiff body- but her head, it hurt even more than it did before. What the heck happened? She asked herself but then paused, forcing herself to remember despite the vision blurring pain in her head.

Ah, she hadn't been able to dodge that last blow… Damn it she was so weak! Clenching her fists; she forced herself up, she was going to train some more, she didn't need rest. This time, as she exited the base; she did feel something watching her, but she had no idea it was the curious eyes of none other than Portgas D. Ace

Sooner or later, a month passed; and Luffy was no longer a whiny brat that would cry and complain whenever there was something she couldn't do; she had successfully mastered Observation, Sensory, and Haki. She could through straight punches and kicks that actually made contact with the target; she had even managed to take down a giant bear that had been undefeated for quite some time now. In fact, that was what she brought to Dandan's base for Dinner.

Currently, she was preparing to sling shot herself again, except this time she overshot it and she was sent flying towards the Gray terminal before rolling through all the trash- coming to an abrupt stop when crashing into a person who was all too familiar.

"Ace?" She asked, standing up and stretching; "What're you doing here? If you sleep on the ground, you'll catch a cold." For some reason, she felt weaker than usual.

"You're the one who crashed into me, you annoying brat!" Ace yelled, shooting up and pointing an accusing figure at Luffy.

"I heard someone say pirate fund, you guys are pirates? That's cool! Since I'm gonna be Pirate King one day!" She laughed loudly, hands already on her hips.

Ace and Sabo exchanged glances and she found herself being tied up literally seconds later.

"Hey, hey; what's going on?" She asked, normally she would be able to break these ropes; but for some reason she felt different, weaker.

"We have to kill her,"

"Ehh? Don't kill me! I didn't hear anything I swear!" Luffy lied horribly.

Sooner or later she found herself being held by the neck; the person holding her was large and bulky.

Turning her head to the side, she replied to the scary looking man with a simple; 'I don't know, never heard of it' it was an obvious lie and because of it; she was taken away, to somewhere she had never been before. They had tied her up with the rope left by Ace and Sabo; in a moment of weakness, she shouted at them and told them not to throw her into the lake; letting them know she couldn't swim. This immediately gave away a major weakness they could have taken advantage of, but didn't.

Instead; they seemed to have favored taking her back to their base for interrogation. The last thing she saw as she was carried away harshly, were Ace's and Sabo's running figures as they left the area, running of in the opposite direction. She decided she wouldn't call after them.

These men were weak, and she could have taken them out with Haki; but for some reason she couldn't; it was confusing; why couldn't she knock them unconscious. She struggled every bit of the way towards the base; and then the apparent torture began, she was constantly hit over the head with what seemed to be a large hammer.

She laughed when they failed; only succeeding in bruising her for some reason, where her devil fruit powers weakening too? She frowned, thinking she probably shouldn't have shouted out the fact that she was rubber and normal attacks wouldn't hurt her.

She was called a demon for a minute before the man, Bluejam got gloves that were spiked; and he hit her. It was merciless and painful; Luffy had cried out; 'That hurt, jerk!' as blood splattered everywhere. The man told her he would stop if she were to tell him where the treasure was. But she refused; if she did that, then she would be betraying the trust of two potential friends. She didn't want to be alone anymore, so she kept silent.

She didn't even cry out anymore as each punch rained down on her and she became a bloody mess, tears dripping out of her eyes and onto the ground to mix with the vast amount of blood she had already lost.

It wasn't until evening that she was rescued by none other than Ace and Sabo; they had defeated Bluejam, something she should have been able to do. She clenched her fists in frustration as she felt Sabo help her up before carrying her. She couldn't move.

Why the hell was she so weak?  
-

Later, Luffy slowly opened her eyes open a bit, really; she should be used to this kind of pain by now, but it felt worse than usual- for some reason.

"Ace, I think he's awake."

At this recognition, Luffy forced herself to sit up; she sent them both a beaming smile; "Thanks! You saved me!"

"You wouldn't even be in that damned situation if you had just told him where we hid the treasure!" Ace retorted angrily, standing up and bluntly yelling at her.

"But then we couldn't be friends!"

"I'm sure there's someone else-"  
"There's only you; Shanks is gone and I hate mountain bandits!" Luffy yelled in reply, lip quivering.

"So… Is it good that I'm alive?"

"Of course!"  
And just like that, an unbreakable bond was formed between three children.

The very next week; Luffy was almost completely healed, save for a couple of bruises and healing scars that would soon disappear. She had gotten up early; so her friends were still asleep. She crawled over to Ace, "Na, Ace; I'm going out ahead of you guys, okay?" Ace grumbled in his sleep, waving her off with a nodded and a simple 'I don't care.'

She smiled, "cya" already changed in her daily attire; she left the mountain base and made her way towards the usual place she was trained in the forest.

Her pace was slightly slower than it was during her last meet; and it annoyed the man. She was a D. She should have been able to doge his sword completely, not evading it to the point it only made a flesh wound. He frowned in distaste; "You're slower today, Luffy."

"I'm sorry." Luffy apologized as the blindfold was taken off of her.

"As an owner of the rare Haoshoku haki, I'd expect better from you… Here I thought you were motivated to become a stronger fighter… Perhaps I should find a better student" The man said with a tone that held disappointment.

"I am! I'm just… Slower… I'll train harder; I swear!" The light glinted off the man's glasses;

"If you say so; if you're so determined, we'll start sparring tomorrow and see how you do." Luffy nodded enthusiastically at his reply; "Here, eat this; it's full of nutrients and will boost your strength significantly, though it has a rather peculiar taste." He continued, handing Luffy a fruit that looked a lot like the Gomu Gomu no Mi Luffy ate.

"Isn't this a devil fruit?"

"Of course not, I don't want you to die."

"Okay… Thanks. Luffy swallowed the fruit in one bite and shrugged it off; it must not have been a devil fruit considering she didn't feel anything at all, usually something would change.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow, Luffy-kun." The man walked away and Luffy let out a sigh; if she didn't want to be abandoned and become weak; she had better start training harder. She needed someone- or something strong to fight; to test her abilities on. Ace and Sabo; she couldn't do that to them. Besides; Kuro told her to not show them her full strength- or anyone else; she couldn't even tell anyone about her training!

She swallowed; tiredly wiping her forehead to free it of the wet substance that had formed on it, then, she sped up.

It was thanks to her sudden boost of energy- or, sudden boost of exertion that she was able to make it back to the mountain base in less than ten minutes; she nearly crashed into Ace in a sad attempt to slow down.

"Damn it Luffy watch where you're going!" Ace yelled, crossing his arms angrily.

"Sorry, sorry" Luffy replied with a slight laugh

"Where the hell did you go anyway?"

"Not tellin'"

"Fine."  
-


	5. Saving Sabo

_**Author: **__The Dark Crimson Blood__**  
Story Title: Portgas D. Luffy  
Chapter Title: Saving Sabo**__  
__**Story Summary: **In an alternate universe where Luffy is actually related to Ace, she's also a female. Things don't exactly go well for her considering that she was the reason Rouge died. She's always been alone because of it, though things begin to turn around when she meets a boy at a bandit mountain base named Ace. Let's watch as two people who have only met once before meet once again__  
__**Words: 1,699  
Updates: **__Check my profile! I've written down times I plan on updating stories :)  
_

* * *

_**From this point on I will be sending sneak peaks to the people who review, so look forward to that :)  
**Replies: Labyrinth-chan: heheh 'bearable' sure... hehehe Thanks for the good luck adn thanks for reviewing! I've seen you review on my other stories, I'm grateful for that so extra thanks!)_

Wolf and MR Lover: There were a few things I wanted to change and plenty of errors. Sorry for the inconvenience, thanks for reviewing ^^

* * *

**Time skip two years**

Two years went by in a flash for Luffy, who had been having the time of her life the whole time. Her fighting skills were still pathetic, but slightly better. She and her brothers were currently living in a tree house within the forest.

At the current time period, she was lying inside the tree-house with her brothers next to her; all getting ready for bed. Though then a specific topic was brought up that Luffy had hoped would be avoided, she wasn't sure why; so perhaps it was instinct.

"Hey, Luffy; siblings don't keep secrets from each other, right?" Ace suddenly said, turning to face Luffy who eyes were concentrated on the ceiling. She nodded, "Right"

In interest, Sabo turned to face Luffy as well; Ace had been telling him about bringing this topic up for about a month now, it would be amusing to find him finally put his plan into action only to find out it was nothing to worry about.

"What's your full name?" The smile on Luffy's face twitched briefly as a memory of someone yelling at her, someone with an angry face; yet he had been crying... The boy had called her a monster, and continued yelling insults until she stopped laughing... Why had she been laughing?

"My full name is Portgas D. Luffy! Why?" She asked cheerfully, though this proved to be a bad idea; because the very second the name left her mouth Ace and Sabo froze and the only one left smiling was Luffy.

It was nothing short of a mere coincidence,

"My name's _Portgas _D. Luffy"

For minutes, neither Sabo nor Ace said a word; they could only stare at the girl with widened eyes, one pair of which was filled with anger whereas the other held confusion.

"Portgas D. Luffy?" Ace growled out; Luffy flinched slightly for some reason, "Yeah?" Suddenly things clicked for Sabo; "Ah, you're Ace's little brother... Weird; he never told me he had a little-" he was interrupted when a hand pushed him back; "Don't talk to him, he'll kill you."

"What are you talking about, he's weak!" Sabo yelled,

"He's already killed someone before, it wouldn't be a surprise if he tried it again."

Luffy's eyes widened when she realized what Ace was referring to, she fell down to her knees and held them tight to her chest; "I d-d-didn't mean to!"

"Excuses" Ace said cruelly; "I wish I could kill you, since you don't even deserve to live. You're a pathetic monster" Tears she didn't even think she had left fell down her cheeks, past her already reddened eyes and onto the ground.

"Ace? What are you talking about?" Sabo stuttered out, he was clearly confused despite having figured their relation earlier.

"Portgas D. Luffy is my blood brother; but to me, he's nothing but a cold blooded murder." Ace paused, glaring down at the shaking form of Luffy at his feet "He killed our mother"

Luffy sat against an alleyway wall with her knees held to her chest the next day; her eyes shaded by the straw hat on her head as she thought. She had locked up that information, that she had killed her own mother, but she had an older brother too? She must have really messed up his life by killing his mother.

"Do I really... Deserve to live? I killed my mother... But I also ruined A-A... His life by taking his mother away..." Luffy had an advanced memory; so she remembered all the times Dandan mentioned her being a child of a demon, all those times some of the mountain bandits avoided her and called her the devil's child. She had locked that into her memory as well, and what was even worse, was that her first memory was being called a disgusting monster at her mother's funeral.

She wondered what else she would find when digging up buried pieces of her memory.

She clenched her head with both hands the second she heard something,

_'Why the hell are you laughing?! You just killed your own mother"_ It sounded like a much more childish version of Ace's voice; "_You're disgusting, monster" _That was defiantly Ace; but why could she only hear him but not see him? It was obvious, the other had hated her the second she was born; probably even before she was born.

She slowly got up and grabbed her straw hat off the ground, leaving the tree house in silence; she didn't belong there. No matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't stay.

She effortlessly jumped down and ran,

Ace was right, she was nothing but a monster; and she deserved to be alone.

* * *

It took Luffy three months, but she had finally gotten used to living in her own personal hell everyday. Ace and Sabo hated her, they were always trying to find ways to make her life even worse than it already was; she didn't dare complain though, she deserved it.

With a makeshift bo staff, she walked throughout the streets and stopped when she saw another group of men; it was obvious they were drunk judging from the flushed marks on their faces and their clumsy steps. She approached them, "What the- What do you want brat?" One of the three asked, booze still in hand; "What would happen if Gol D. Roger had a daughter?"

The three men laughed with cruel smiles on their face; "She should be tortured and sent to the lowest level of Impel down!"

"Yeah, yeah! And she should be stabbed the same amount of times a person has fallen at Roger's hand!"

All three of them laughed, she glared and beat the three up, earning herself multiple wounds as well. She turned and left the unconscious men with her eye s shaded, she didn't wince at the blood falling down from a wound on her head.

* * *

Later she had been stealing bandages from a Nobel while they were absent; when she stopped by the boardwalk, where she watched a world Nobel head towards the dock. Though there was another thing that bothered her, it was the small boat heading past it. It was dangerous to do that, a stupid idea. So, she got closer- but then she saw the cannons aim for the small ship. Her eyes widened and she shot herself towards the small ship, trying to save the child on the boat. Luckily she had trained relentlessly over the past three months to the point where she could do things like this.

It turned out to be Sabo's ship; "What are you doing here?" The blond asked, crossing his arms as a frown took over his face. "They're trying to kill you," She stated bluntly, giving Sabo the chance to scan over her body; there were bandages everywhere. He didn't ask though, he didn't even know why this person was trying to help him after the hell he'd put her through.

"They aren-" Sabo was interrupted when she pushed him into the water away from the ship; surprised, he sank a bit before realization hit him. When he resurfaced, the ship had been blown up; and Luffy had smiled at him, directly at him; only at him until the last second.

The Nobel's ship passed and he swam towards what was left of the boat; "Luffy?" He called, eyes widened in worry the second he saw a floating straw hat; he grabbed it.

Luffy wasn't attached to it; so, he turned his attention to the rest of the boat and continued searching frantically.

Then, he found her.

* * *

Ace stared at Dougra with a feared expression, "What do you mean Sabo died!?" He yelled,

"He was shot down by a world Nobel when he cast off next to the ship" Dougra replied, Dandan couldn't believe it either; even if it didn't seem like it, she truly cared about those two brats. Ace was obviously heartbroken, too.

At that very moment, the door to the mountain base opened; and Ace's face lit up at the sight of the person standing in the doorway. "Sabo!" He cried out running towards the other; though he paused, hesitating to touch the other due to his injuries. Sabo was drenched and there was blood trailing down his shoulder; "You're bleeding, idiot; what did you do? You can't just leave like that and leave a freaking letter behind!"

"It's not my blood, Ace." Sabo said tiredly; turning around to reveal an unconscious, bleeding person on his back. The person on his back was drenched as well, her skin was pale, and her eyes were close; there was blood dribbling down her lips and mixed in with the water dropping down from her body.

"He pushed me out of the way and took the blow."

"Is that... Luffy?"


End file.
